


Worlds.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prince Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: A prince and a baker were an unlikely combination. Their paths were never meant to cross, but one day they had and the rest was history.





	Worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> day 17: Noble/Peasant AU

“Hey you.”

 

The tray of bread in Phil’s hands clattered to the floor, rolls scattering everywhere.  The early hours of the morning were usually Phil’s favorite part of the day. The moments just as the sun was beginning to rise, covering the sky in a watercolor of pinks and oranges dripping down to the horizon, the comfortable silence that washed over the town. It was the only calm part of his day.

Unless Daniel Howell decided to show up and give him a heart attack like he just had.

 

“ _Dan!_ Stop sneaking up on me like that. God, I think I just died.”

 

Dan had let the hood fall from his head, his curls bouncing as he double over in laughter at Phil’s expense. Phil couldn’t find it in his heart to actually be annoyed when Dan’s entire face lit up, dimples showing from smiling so much. He was too whipped for his own good.

 

But then again, so was Dan.

 

“M’sorry! I thought you heard me come in.”

 

Dan snagged a roll off the floor, shoving it in his mouth, before he pushed the rest of them back on the tray. He gave Phil a sheepish smile as he held it out for him to take.

 

“Nobody will know they just fell on the floor. It’s our secret.”

 

All Phil could do was roll his eyes. He slid the tray on the counter and opened his arms; Dan gladly fell into them.

 

It wasn’t often that they had these moments together. They lived in two totally different worlds, both busy in their own rights.

 

Dan spent his days in the palace, a thin golden crown atop his curls. He went to grand balls and ate dinner with other members of royalty from around the world. There were people personally assigned to cater to his every whim and desire. His evenings were spent studying Latin and swordsmanship, ending it all with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits waiting for him on his nightstand before he fell asleep under silk sheets.

 

Phil, on the other hand, spent his days in between the four walls of his bakery with an apron tied around his waist. There were no parties and dinners for him. Only trays of bread and the spare change people used to pay for them. He didn’t have the luxury to take many breaks or relax and he most certainly didn’t have anyone to wait on him hand and foot. Everything he did, he did himself and at the end of the day, he collapsed onto his mattress and pulled an old quilt over his head. Only to repeat the process the next day.

 

A prince and a baker were an unlikely combination. Their paths were never meant to cross, but one day they had and the rest was history.

 

* * *

 

_It was a normal Tuesday in Phil’s life. He held a basket of bread in one hand, shirt doused with flour, as he walked around the kitchen. There were two loaves of bread in the oven and one on the counter waiting to be cut. He didn’t have time to even make it to the counter before the back door swung open and a hooded man crashed into him, knocking them both to the floor._

 

_“Shit, sorry. Just… Shh!”_

 

_The man clamped his hand over Phil’s mouth and Phil was in too much shock to even argue. He simply lay there, eyes wide, pulse erratic and breathing heavy, while the man looked out the small window in the back. Phil followed his gaze just in time to see a few members of the royal guard running by. The sound of their footsteps slowly faded away and the man slumped off Phil, pulling his hand away with a sigh._

_Phil sat up, scrambling to his feet and grabbing a pan off the counter._

_“Who are you? Get out!”_

_To his surprise, the person had laughed. It was soft and pretty and Phil found himself drawn to the sound, wanting to make it happen again and again. The hooded man turned so he was facing Phil and when their eyes met, Phil nearly fell out on the floor. He had just threated the actual Prince with a bread pan._

_“Oh, um, Prince Daniel! I’m sorry – I, sorry?”_

_“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing.”_

 

* * *

 

Phil could still remember the nerves crashing through his body like waves that day and when Dan snuck out the door, a roll in his pocket, Phil never expected for him to come back.

 

But, he had. Quite often at that.

 

He always came in the backdoor, hood over his head. Sometimes the guards were looking for him, sometimes he’d managed to evade them. Sometimes he stayed for half the day and others he barely stayed a half hour. But it quickly became Phil’s favorite part of the day whenever it happened.

 

It didn’t take long for them to form a friendship, which quickly turned into more. Phil had never seen this side of the Prince. He only saw the well put together one; Dressed in suits and royal garb, a crown on his head, words leaving his lips like he was reading from a textbook. Now he was face to face with Dan. Not the prince _, just Dan._ Dan who liked to explore the woods and who hated wearing suits. Dan who didn’t want to marry a princess.

 

Dan who would rather spend time in Phil’s shoddy bakery than behind the lavish walls of his palace.

 

* * *

 

_“How long do you have today?”_

 

_Dan’s legs were swinging on the edge of Phil’s counter, a muffin in hand and eyes glued to Phil’s every move. With a shrug, he broke off a piece of the muffin and put it in his mouth._

 

_“Dunno. Hopefully long, because I don’t want to go back.”_

 

_Phil had always found that strange. Dan never attempted to hide his dislike of the royal lifestyle. He was grateful, of course, but it made him unhappy. He could see it Dan’s eyes when ever Phil brought it up, the way his shoulders slumped just a little bit when they were talking about it. He had never asked why and Dan had never volunteered the information, but today Phil was feeling bold._

 

_“Why don’t you want to go back?”_

 

_Dan studied the muffin in his hand like it was a rare, ancient artifact, his eyes tracing over ever poppyseed on top. Phil wondered if he had gone too far, asked something too personal. Before he could get too hung up on it though, Dan had started talking. It was like Phil had opened the floodgates._

 

_“I hate it. Like, I get that I’m the prince and that’s great. I shouldn’t complain about living in the palace and having people wait on me. But, I feel like it’s a cage. I can’t do anything, Phil. It’s so ridiculous.”_

_Dan hopped off the counter and started pacing, gesticulating wildly with his hands._

_" ‘That will look bad on the family name, Daniel. You can’t leave the palace with a guard, Daniel. You have to get married soon, Daniel. Catherine is a nice girl, maybe we should invite her to the palace soon.’_

_I get it, I get that what I do can make the whole freakin’ country look bad or look good. It’s just too much sometimes. I want to be able to not worry about it. But, I can’t not worry about it when I can’t even take one step inside my home without being bombarded by conversation surrounding it.”_

 

_Dan stopped short, dropping his arms down to his sides. In that moment, Phil didn’t see the confident prince everyone else saw. He saw a boy who scared and under too much pressure that he wasn’t sure he could live up too._

 

* * *

 

 

That was the first day Phil kissed him. It was the first day he’d seen Dan cry. It was the first day that Dan had spent the night.

 

Phil looked back on it with fondness. He could see the ways Dan had grown since then. He walked the streets as a Prince, guards trailing as far behind him as they were allowed. It was the closest thing to ‘freedom’ he was going to get. The townspeople loved Dan. They admired him. He was kind and down to Earth, completely different than what they had thought of him previously. It overjoyed Phil to see.

 

Their relationship was kept between the two of them. No one knew. Dan wasn’t sure how to go about telling his parents. They both knew it wouldn’t go over well and Phil had argued that maybe they just shouldn’t. Dan wasn’t having any of that, claiming he ‘loved Phil and would rather die than marry some princess from overseas’ so he was telling his parents no matter what.

 

He still hadn’t.

 

Phil wasn’t sure if he minded or not. The constant worry of what would happen then plagued him far too often. He didn’t want to be the reason Dan got in any sort of scandal. He didn’t want to be the cause of stress for him.

 

* * *

 

 

_“You’re not, Phil. I promise. I love you and I don’t care.”_

_“I just feel like I’m holding you back.”_

_“If anyone is holding me back, it’s myself. Never you.”_

_Dan kissed him so deeply that Phil felt like he had short circuited. All worries were gone and out the window – for now._

 

* * *

 

 

Dan’s head still rest against Phil’s shoulder, arms holding him tight against him. He always got this way when something was bothering him. It was Phil’s sure fire way to know if something was up.

 

Kissing Dan lightly on the top of the head, he pulled away and tipped Dan’s head to look at him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

As usual, Dan looked away. He crossed his arms over his chest with a pout and huff that made him look like a kid again. Phil knew he’d budge eventually. Soon enough, his resolve to act like he had everything together would crumble and he’d spill whatever was bothering him. Luckily, Phil was patient.

 

He looked at Dan in the same way someone would look at kicked puppy. He didn’t mean to, but he could feel his lips turning into a frown. His eyebrows furrowing and expression falling to concern. Dan noticed too. Phil could the literal moment when he did. His body tensed up and then relaxed before he sighed. He hated seeing Phil upset just as much as Phil hated seeing Dan upset.

 

“I – Fine. I’m telling my parents.”

 

If Phil had been drinking anything, he would have choked. Dan had always said he was going to, but they hadn’t spoken of it in months. Phil found his head shaking subconsciously.

 

“Only if you’re ready. Don’t do it for me.”

 

He felt pretentious to assume it was for him. But the look on Dan’s face suggested he wasn’t entirely wrong. Dan’s fingers tugged on his curls, pulling them harshly. Phil wanted to smack his hand away, but he didn’t.

 

“It’s for us.”

 

* * *

 

As expected, it didn’t go over well. Dan had shown up at Phil’s back door that night, a right mess. He was alternating from crying to ranting, his feet pacing the entirety of Phil’s bakery and bedroom so many times that Phil lost count. Phil just sat on the edge of his bed, offering support when needed. He knew sometimes Dan just needed to vent and now was one of those times.

 

“Let’s run away.”

 

Phil’s eyebrow rose. Dan was staring at him with so many emotions, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. Phil pulled him to the bed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“What about a house in the mountains? We could go up there. Make a life together.”

 

Dan laughed sadly into his chest, fingers clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

 

“I’d love that.”

 

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, they hadn’t needed to get a house in the mountains. After a month of Dan sulking around the palace, refusing to eat or speak to anyone, his parents had finally caved and offered to give the situation a chance.

 

To say Phil was surprised when a member of the royal guard showed up at his bakery – without Dan – would be an understatement. It was even more of a surprise when the guard led him straight into the palace and into the room where the King and Queen sat. Yet again, no Dan. God, did he wish Dan was there.

 

Phil wasn’t sure he had ever been so nervous in his entire life. The King stared at him silently as the Queen began to tell Phil what would have to happen for this ‘situation’ to work. Somehow he managed to make it through the whole conversation without passing out. When he shakily left the room, Dan was waiting on the other side of the door – the first real smile Phil had seen in a while spread across his face.

 

“You look paler than usual, Philly.”

 

 

“Your parents are intimidating. Don’t pick on me.”

 

He’d rolled his eyes fondly and let Dan lead him around the palace.  It was culture shock to say the least. By the end of it, Phil

was overwhelmed, but he was happy.

 

 _They_ were happy and Phil was certain they would stay that way.


End file.
